30 Kisses: Beast Boy and Terra
by Magic Kaito
Summary: 30 fics for 30 themes of various genres and ratings. Number 1: Angel [Why was she so shiny?]


AN: This was originally written for the 30 Kisses challenge at Live Journal, but I figured it'd be good to post here as well. Basicially I've got thirty different themes and I have to write a fanfiction for each of them, whatever length I want. So let's see what comes out of this!

Angel

Theme #6: The Space Between Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Beast Boy, Terra, or anything else that comes up in this fic. I wish I owned Cartoon Network though so we'd still be getting Season 6...

* * *

The sun was beginning to set in Jump City. Inside of Titans Tower, the Teen Titans were returning from their latest battle. Slade had attacked the museum, apparently after some old magical objects, and plenty of his robots had been there assisting him. 

The Titans were not without their injuries. In fact, they all had cuts and bruises, and Starfire was limping slightly as she walked. Robin had done something to his arm, although he was not willing to admit that to anyone, and a few sparks were coming from one of Cyborg's sides, although he seemed to be ignoring this. They were all feeling very worn out.

Robin looked at the computer screen to make sure that no other damage was being done in the city before collapsing on the couch with the others. Raven looked around at everyone anxiously in case injuries she needed to heal. A very awkward silence began to fill the tower.

Finally, Cyborg spoke. "Slade sure has been active ever since he came back," he muttered, finally looking at his injury. "He's gotten a lot more aggressive, too."

"Yes, he is definitely using much more of the force in his crimes," Starfire added. "I do not remember such a fierce battle against his mechanical men."

"I do," Raven said quietly. "Remember the night they broke into the tower? Slade nearly finished us off for good by the time that whole thing was over."

Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably where he sat. He had missed that battle, and he knew why. What he didn't know was why bringing this up was making him feel like he shouldn't be listening.

Another silence had fallen upon the team. Suddenly, Beast Boy stood up. "I'm going to my room," he said, before quickly walking away from where the others were seated and headed out the door.

Slade was back. After all of the hard work they had gone through and his clear defeat, he had managed to return. It would naturally bother any of the Titans. Yet for some reason, Beast Boy felt as though it was hurting him more than any of the others and he couldn't figure out why. Robin had been the one obsessed with him. Raven's father was the one that initially raised him from his fiery grave. Why then did Beast Boy feel that the weight of this problem was resting on him?

He opened his door and sighed. "I need a nap," he mumbled to himself. Sleep was usually good for clearing up his mind. He climbed into his bed and shut his eyes, hoping that the strange feeling that had been haunting him for weeks would finally go away.

After a few moments he dozed off, already being tired from his battle. Slowly, as he began to be enveloped in the world of his dreams, he heard a voice.

"Beast Boy?"

It was very soft, almost as though whoever was saying it was far away. Not much else could be made out.

"Beast Boy?"

There it was again. His mind began to fade into what looked like a large, white room. He looked around for the source of the voice, but he saw nothing.

"Beast Boy?"

"Who's there?" he exclaimed, beginning to feel very uncomfortable. The voice was steadily growing louder, but the only thing he was able to make out was that it was a girl talking.

"Beast Boy!"

He turned around and jumped at what he saw. Standing there, looking as though she was glowing a little, was Terra. She laughed a little. "I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to find me."

"T-Terra?" he said after a moment. "But... how?"

Terra thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not really sure," she replied. "I've been in this place ever since I stopped that volcano. I saw you in the distance, so I thought I'd see if I wasn't imagining things."

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy exclaimed, thoroughly confused and showing it. "I just fell asleep! And even if I am somewhere else, why haven't I seen you before?"

Terra looked down sadly. "It's... a little hard to explain."

"How are you here, anyway? You're still stuck in that statue!"

"I already told you, Beast Boy, this is where I've been."

"Huh?"

Terra sighed. "Beast Boy, I've been in this strange place ever since I fought Slade. I never see anybody, and I never hear anything. I'm not really sure what's going on."

"What?" he said quietly, everything finally sinking in. Whether or not this was a dream, it definitely wasn't good.

"Come on, let's stop being so down!" Terra exclaimed, laughing again. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Terra," Beast Boy replied, sounding serious, "are you... I mean, can you ever come back? Are you... gone for good?"

Terra frowned and looked away. "I don't know," she answered. "I might be."

Beast Boy hung his head. He was finally realizing what had been bothering him so much about Slade, and hearing this coming from her, whether it was real or not, was not making him feel much better.

"I might not be either!" she quickly added, noticing his reaction. "Anything's possible, right? I may be back with you before you know it!"

Beast Boy still kept his head down. "I guess," he muttered. "It's just... You look so..."

"Shiny?" Terra finished. "Yeah, I was confused about that, too. It doesn't look very good, does it?"

"You can still come back, right?" he asked, suddenly feeling desperate. "I mean, we can reverse the effects, can't we?"

Terra thought for a moment with a frown, but didn't speak for a while. Finally, she said, "Beast Boy, I already told you I don't know what's happened. For all I know, I'm stuck in this place forever."

"But you can't be!" he exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing her wrists. She stared back at him in surprise. "We all want you to come back. I need you back..."

There was a heavy silence between them for a few moments as they looked at each other. Suddenly, Terra started leaning toward him, closing her eyes and slightly parting her lips. Beast Boy froze in shock, wondering if she was really doing what he thought she was. Finally, as she was inches from his face, he let himself shut his eyes and relax...

Beast Boy awoke with a start. He sat up, putting his hand to his chest. His heart was pounding rather hard for a dream that wasn't frightening. Eventually, he raised it to his head. "That was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Just then, he felt a fuzzy feeling come over him and a light breeze brush across his lips. He blinked in surprise a few times, his mouth finally curling into a grin.

"See ya later, Terra."

* * *

AN: I got this idea initially as a sequel to my response fic to "Aftershock," but then I never actually wrote it. So this takes place sometime between seasons 4 and 5. Yeah, "Things Change" kind of threw me off a little bit, because I was mid-fic when it aired. Let's just say that some of the themes I've been having trouble thinking up ideas for will probably be based on that "ending." 

Next time on 30 Kisses: Terra equals Kohaku?


End file.
